


As Desperate As That Sounds

by orphan_account



Series: Prompts [31]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mickey moving on, Tears, im sorry, in the other fic mentioned in the summary they get back together!!, not a getting back together fic, supportive!lip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: Thank you so much for written my prompt (It Was Only Just a Dream) ! It's fantastic!!!!!!!! Can I ask you one thing, if it's not a problem could write this prompt in a way in which Mickey is going to marry for real and Ian interrupts the ceremony???





	

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome for the first prompt, and here's this one! It's pretty similar, but I hope you still like it! 
> 
> My tumblr: cantfuckinbelievethis 
> 
> I'm open for prompts again! But only fluffy prompts, because of reasons! You can still send an angsty prompt if you want, but it will unfortunately be put to the backburner in favour of fluffy prompts (which doesn't mean I won't do it, it just means it'll take a while to get to)

Ian lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling and tapping his fingers on his chest repetitively. He was desperately trying to distract himself from what he knew was going down just a few blocks over. If he just kept tapping his fingers and focusing on that one spot of mould on the ceiling, he could ignore the fact that Mickey was getting married.   
  
    He almost scoffed to himself. _Married._ It was almost insane how quickly he had moved on. Half a year after their break up, and today was Mickey’s wedding day. This all felt crazily familiar, only this time he was forcing himself to not go down there. When Mickey had married Svetlana, that had been a forced marriage. This was different. Mickey was happy. Mickey was marrying a _guy_ , and he was in love with said guy.   
  
    At least, Ian assumed so seeing as he was marrying him, but really he didn’t know. They hadn’t spoken since the break up, but that was mostly his fault. Mickey had tried reaching out once, but Ian just shut him out, not wanting a relationship while he was dealing with everything else.   
  
    But now everything else was handled, or almost handled, and Mickey was gone.   
  
    Mickey was getting married. At that very moment. Mickey was going to get married and move on, leaving Ian behind. It’s just not what he expected, _ever_. If anything, he thought that _he_ would end up moving on and marrying someone. Turned out Mickey wasn’t as hopeless without him as he’d thought, and he was happy about that. He was happy for him. He was. Honest to God, he was. Oh, who was he fucking kidding, he was going down there and stopping this goddamn sham of a wedding.   
  
     _A few months of dating Mickey and he proposes?_ Ian thought to himself angrily as he pulled on a shirt. _Who the fuck does this guy think he is?_   
  


* * *

  
Mickey looked deeply into the eyes of the man he loved, ready to say those two words. ‘I—’   
  
    ‘Wait!’ a voice cried out at the other end of the hall, and they all turned to see Ian running up the aisle.   
  
    Mickey frowned, sure they hadn’t invited Ian. ‘Gallagher?’   
  
    ‘Oh, Ian,’ he heard Fiona groan from the audience, as if she was embarrassed for him.   
  
    ‘Fuck,’ Lip added in exhaustion.   
  
    His fiancé frowned, arching an eyebrow at Mickey. ‘Your ex? Oh God, he’s running up the fucking aisle. He’s stopping the wedding. Oh my God, I can’t believe this. Have we stepped into some kind of fucking rom-com?’   
  
    ‘You can’t marry him,’ Ian said breathlessly as he reached them.   
  
    Mickey’s fiancé nodded to himself, turning away. ‘Yeah, looks like.’   
  
    ‘Wait,’ Mickey said, touching his fiancé’s arm. ‘I’ll be right back, okay? I’ve just gotta talk to Ian.’   
  
    Grabbing Ian’s arm, he dragged him back down the aisle and out of the hall into the corridor. Sighing, he rubbed a hand over his face and asked, ‘What the fuck are you doin’ interrupting my wedding, man?’   
  
    Ian grabbed onto Mickey’s arms, clearly trying to get him to have all his attention on him. ‘Mickey, don’t marry him. Please? I love you, okay? I want to be with you. I know what you felt with me; you can’t fake that.’   
  
    Mickey’s heart sunk. ‘Ian…You can’t do this to me right now. You can’t fuckin’ do this. I want to marry him, okay? I love him.’   
  
    Watching tears fill Ian’s eyes almost made his heart break in two. ‘Mickey, _please_. This is just Svetlana all over again. Please don’t do this. Not again.’   
  
    Mickey clenched his jaw, rubbing at his eyes with the heels of his hands. ‘ _Don’t._ It’s not the same thing. I loved you, okay? I fucking did, but it’s over now. It’s _over_ , Ian. I’m marrying him. I’m going inside, and I’m marrying him. You have to find a way to deal with that, because it’s happening.’   
  
    ‘No.’ Ian shook his head determinedly. ‘It’s not. It’s supposed to be _us_ ; it was always us. I’ll marry you!’   
  
    ‘Oh, how gracious of you to offer,’ Mickey said angrily. ‘Ian, this isn’t just a case of swapping him out for you. You need to stop and listen to me and what I want for a change. I love him, I’m marrying him, and you really need to stop, because you’re ruining my wedding. This isn’t how I want to remember this, man. I don’t want to remember this as me breaking your heart. This is supposed to be the happiest day of my life.’ Mickey had simmered down a little and just let out a watery laugh as he cupped Ian’s face with both hands.   
  
    Ian put his hands over Mickey’s, holding them to his face as tightly as he could. He sniffed, tears rolling down his cheeks as he croaked out, ‘But I love you.’   
  
    ‘If you love me, you’ll let me have this. You’ll let me be happy.’ Mickey smiled. ‘You can be happy too, man. You’ll find some other fucker, and have those little dogs with those little sweaters…and a litter of fuckin’ kids, because you know you want that. It’s just not gonna be with me.’   
  
    Ian seemed to be giving in a little now, realising this was his reality. He’d fucked up, and now he had to deal with it. ‘You do know I wanted all of that with you? I mean, I know it’s not gonna happen now…but I want you to know that.’   
  
    Mickey laughed, brushing a hand through his hair and sniffing. ‘Yeah, man. I know. I always knew; you weren’t exactly chill about it.’   
  
    Ian laughed too, nodding slightly. ‘Okay.’   
  
    Mickey leant back, eyeing him questioningly. ‘Okay?’   
  
    Ian nodded again, smile crumbling. ‘Okay.’   
  
    Knowing that this was the end — that this was completely, absolutely, undeniably the end, Ian tried his best to hold back his breakdown. He wasn’t sure how successful he was being, but somehow, he knew it was all going to be okay. He didn’t have Mickey, which was devastating, but he had his family and the rest of his life to deal with it.   
  
    ‘We’re still staying friends if that’s okay with you, Gallagher,’ Mickey told him. ‘Can’t have you outta my life completely, that’s crazy talk.’   
  
    Ian smiled through his tears, heart sinking as Mickey moved away. ‘I would like that.’   
  
    ‘Okay.’ Mickey nodded, turning away and Ian’s entire chest ached. After a second of hesitation, hand on the doorknob, Mickey spun back around and pressed a kiss to Ian’s cheek. He whispered in his ear, ‘I did love you too, ya know. So _fucking_ much.’   
  
    Ian didn’t respond, knowing if he did, it would only be him begging for Mickey to take him back again. He just watched, heart breaking, as Mickey headed back inside to get married. When the door shut, he turned and leant against the wall, letting himself cry silently for a few moments. He was about to get up and leave when the door opened and Lip exited. When he spotted Ian, he let out a sigh and sunk down next to him. Without a word, he pulled Ian in for a hug, letting him cry for a few seconds.   
  
    ‘C’mon, man. We’d better go home,’ Lip muttered, pulling Ian up to stand. ‘What about we call Mandy after the wedding’s done, and we can all go and get hammered for ol’ times sake?’   
  
    Ian laughed slightly, nodding. ‘Sure. Sounds great right now.’   
  
    Lip grinned, patting his shoulder. ‘You’ll be good, man. It’ll be alright.’   
  
    They started heading for the door, and Ian, despite predicting Lip’s answer, admitted, ‘It’s gonna be hard to move on.’   
  
    To his complete surprise, Lip answered, ‘Yeah, man. You don’t have something like you guys had and just get over it. Mickey was a good guy, but you can move on.’   
  
    Ian frowned, the surprise of Lip’s response distracting him from his heartbreak for a moment. ‘You’ve grown up a lot, you know that?’   
  
    Lip snorted, lighting his cigarette as they exited the building. ‘Yeah, we all fucking have.’

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a happy ending (more bittersweet, I guess)? And, once again, Mickey's bf/fiancee doesn't get a name...is that weird?


End file.
